Gensets are used extensively for power generation in locomotives, trucks, recreational vehicles, marine vessels as well as for grid power generation. Gensets normally include a prime mover such as an internal combustion (IC) engine that converts fuel into mechanical energy to rotate a generator (e.g., an alternator). The generator converts the mechanical energy into useable electrical energy at a line voltage and frequency most suitable for transmission and utilization.
Cold starting a genset generally includes starting a genset that has a cold exhaust which has not been run for a predetermined time (e.g., greater than 12 hours) due to genset being shut down. Cold starting a genset can involve a substantial time delay and transitory difficulties in control and lack of power output due to the cold start condition before the genset is operable to provide full power to a load which can include a utility grid network.